


the best mistake

by Nevilleluvr



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Closeted Character, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Texting, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevilleluvr/pseuds/Nevilleluvr
Summary: Robbe mistakenly texts the wrong number and it's the best thing that's ever happened to him when he meets Sander
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	the best mistake

Friday Evening

(19:18) **Hey. Not gonna make it tonight, bro. Milan is going through a breakup so we’re doing a manicure night with lots of shitty rom-coms and ice cream**

(19:20) **also** **Jens i know u stole my beanie u better give it back monday**

(19:27) Wrong number dude, sorry. But your friend is a rude hat stealer. 

(19:27) Sorry about Milan tho, break-ups suck. Went through one myself recently, so i feel them

(19:28) **Shit sorry, i just got a new phone and everything. Cant even remember my best friends # lol. Sorry about that**

(19:29) **and about the breakup. time heals all wounds, or some shit like that**

(19:34) Wow. A man of wisdom you are, or I’m assuming you’re a guy? 

(19:40) **Oh, uh. Yep I’m a guy. and i am very wise for my old age.**

(19:40) Oh god, you arent like, a 50 yr old man are you? Because im not one to judge, but...manicures? 

(19:41) **ha, no i’m 16**

(19:42) Oh goodie, im 18

(19:44) **oh, nice**

(19:45) It is very nice ;P 

(19:50) **totally**

(19:51) Cool conversation, tho :3 

(19:55) **haha sorry, im doing Milans toes**

(19:55) **surprised we’re keeping this going**

(19:55) and why is that?

(19:57) **because we don’t know each other??**

(19:58) **and i dont want to bother you on a friday night??**

(19:59) Well, again, i am going through some shit, and i could use the company

(20:00) **well alright then**

(20:00) that's it? You’re not weirded out? 

(20:01) **no. i could use someone to talk too as well**

(20:01) Well i guess this is fate you texted the wrong number. :) I’m a fantastic listener

(20:02) **can i ask you your name? or would that be weird?**

(20:03) Nah, it's not a big deal. It’s Sander

(20:05) **Hi Sander, im Robbe**

(20:06) Good to meet you :) 

(20:06) so what movies are you going to watch? 

(20:09) **well i’m almost done with Milans nails, we’re watching 21 dresses now, his favorite then we’re watching my fave**

(20:10) oooh what’s your favorite? I think you should watch pretty woman

(20:10) **you like rom-coms? My favorite is romeo+juliet with leo dicaprio**

(20:11) rom-coms are great 

(20:12) leo dicaprio? seriously? 

(20:14) **yes! seriously**

(20:14) **hes great you cant lie**

(20:15) he’s okay i guess 

(20:16) **ugh, well who is your fave actor?**

(20:16) David Bowie. 

(20:17) **???**

(20:17) ROBBE

(20:17) PLEASE TELL ME YOU’VE HEARD OF DAVID BOWIE

(20:18) **i have…**

(20:18) you totally haven’t.

(20:18) fear not my sweet Robbe, we shall remedy that quickly. 

(20:19) **i really have heard of him, but he’s not an actor??**

(20:19) he’s a multi-talented man

(20:19) **i see…**

(20:20) tell me 3 songs by him, Robbe, and no cheating

(20:21) **fuck fine**

(20:21) **under pressure, right? with Queen**

(20:22) **space cowboy is one right?**

(20:22) sigh

(20:22) it’s Space Oddity

(20:22) I’m stopping you right there before you embarrass yourself any further

(20:22) **-.- i see youre a snob about this, huh?**

(20:23) I’m just very passionate about him

(20:23) He means so much to me

(20:23) **So what's your fave song by him?**

(20:24) Ugh that’s like asking a parent who the favorite child is 

(20:25) You know what, I’ll make you a playlist. Study up and I’ll test you. I’ll make a Bowie fan out of you yet! 

(20:26) **oh boy. Can you tell im excited?**

(20:27) Oi, try to sound more enthusiastic please

(20:28) **I’m so excited!**

(20:29) ...all David Bowie gets is one exclamation point? 

(20:30) **only one. Don’t push it**

(20:31) you’re one tough cookie to crack, aren’t you Robbe?

(20:32) and what music do you listen to? Please tell me it’s not something shitty like Nikelback. 

(20:33) **just because youre a music snob means I don’t have horrible taste. i do not listen to that shit**

(20:33) **i like rap, and don’t give me shit, but i like Jason Mraz too**

(20:34) Why would I give shit? Jason Mraz is good.

(20:35) **eh its because if i ever told my friends, they’d give me shit. Make fun of me and stuff like that**

(20:35) Nah that's bull. Who cares about something so minimal as like a singer who writes love songs. 

(20:36) **i know, they’re assholes sometimes.**

(20:37) Well I’ll never be an asshole to you, Robbe. 

(20:40) **thanks**

(20:40) You’re welcome.

(20:41) **im gonna have to go, Milan’s forcing me to let him paint my nails, then we’re gonna watch another movie and he said he doesn’t want me to be distracted smiling down at my phone all night, he doesnt like not being the center of attention, so i gotta go**

(20:41) **im sure youre listening to your god David Bowie, but if you want to listen to something else, listen to Stormzy**

(20:42) You’ve been smiling at our conversations? That’s so cute :3 

(20:43) **fuck off**

(20:43) Aw, it’s okay, you’re making me smile too

(20:44) **bye sander**

(20:45) Have a good night Robbe! :) 

  
  


Friday Night 

  
  


(00:34) **Hi**

(00:35) **milan’s finally off to bed**

(00:36) **just wanted to say goodnight**

(00:36) **if that’s not weird**

(00:55) It’s not weird at all, goodnight Robbe :)

(00:57) **youre still awake?**

(01:00) I am. I have a hard time sleeping so i’ve been drawing and listening to bowie and to stormzy and making you that playlist I promise

(1:00) First off: stormzy is good. Not usually what I listen to, but I can get into it. Second, how was nail painting and the movies? How’s Milan holding up? Third, heres the link for the spotify: [ https://open.spotify.com/user/kz2ursljfjxggsmaj9v0uhid7 ](https://open.spotify.com/user/kz2ursljfjxggsmaj9v0uhid7)

(1:10) Oh no, you fell asleep didn’t you? 

(1:14) **Uh, no. still here. that’s you in the pic?**

(1:15) oh yeah that’s me :D did you start listening? 

(1:15) **not yet**

(1:16) Well get on it then! Listen and tell me how your night was

(1:18) **okay, well. Milan was trying hard to hold it together. He’s not usually into relationships but the guy he was dating was the longest he’s had for a long time, i actually liked him when he came around. he cheated so now naturally i hate his guts.**

(1:18) Naturally

(1:20) **nail painting was okay milan always wants his multicolored and he took forever choosing colors. he forcebly kept my hands down long enough to paint, so now i have pink fingernails. He wanted me to put glitter on them but glitters annoying to take off and i need the paint gone by monday. romeo + juliet was great as always.**

(1:22) what shade of pink? Can I see them? Multi-colored nails are always the best route. Did you swoon when leo showed up on screen? 

(1:25) **why would i swoon when he shows up on screen? Im not like milan. you want to see my nails? They’re not that amazing**

(1:26) Not saying you are, sorry if I made you upset, Robbe. Really. 

(1:26) **okay its fine sorry**

(1:27) Dont be sorry, im a bit nosy without really knowing it, so feel free to fuck off anytime

(1:28) **haha okay**

(1:29) **i really like rebel rebel btw**

(1:30) !!!! good !!!! you better study hard

(1:30) now can I see your hands?

(1:31) **Do you have a hand fetish or something?**

(1:32) Maybe -.- 

(1:33) **creep**

(1:33) **Image Attachment**

(1:33) Baby pink is a good color. You have very bony hands 

(1:34) **Image Attachment**

(1:35) Ouch, flipping me off, Robbe? Very mature

(1:35) **My bony middle finger says fuck you very much**

(1:35) Hahaha 

(1:40) Image Attachment

(1:40) I like your bony hand! 

(1:41) **god dammit you drew my hand. I know exactly what you are**

(1:42) ??

(1:42) **You’re a pretentious art snob too. I bet you even go to a private art school. With that broody artfully shot photo of you staring off into the distance**

(1:44) I cant stop laughing :D :D 

(1:44) **im right arent i?**

(1:44) Guilty. And I like that photo! Dont judge! 

(1:45) **its a good photo**

(1:46) Thanks! 

(1:48) **im the complete opposite. I dont have an artsy talent at all, my bony hands can only manage stick figures**

(1:49) Oh really? What are you passionate about then Mr. Art-hater?

(1:50) **oh ha ha. I love science, biology especially. And astrology**

(1:52) Are you really into astrological signs? 

(1:53) **nah, not that kind of stuff. just, the stars and constellations. The whole universe is so fascinating.**

(1:53) It is pretty cool, I’ve read online somewhere of all the stories about the constellations.

(1:54) **Oh yeah, I love learning about it all. have you heard the multiverse theory?**

(1:55) Like in spiderman? 

(1:56) **you watch spiderman? But no its this theory where time is just a dimension, and there are an infinite amount of universes besides this one, in infinite times. So when you make one single decision, the universe breaks off where the you in another universe decides something else.**

(1:57) now that’s from The Flash

(1:59) **haha shut up. Im being serious. Like for example, i could choose between an apple pie or a chocolate cake, and I choose the cake, the universe splits and another robbe in another universe chooses the pie**

(2:00) So you can exist in every universe?

(2:01) **yeah! And in every universe you’re a little bit different. I’m sure in another universe, another sander and robbe actually met in real life and not by a fated mistake.**

(2:03) so what you’re agreeing fate brought us together? ;) 

(2:06) **ugh shut up**

(2:07) **have you ever thought of it before?**

(2:12) Yeah.

(2:13) I just feel so lonely then. When I think about it. 

(2:13) **how? What do you mean?**

(2:15) Like do you ever think to yourself in a moment in time: why am I thinking what I’m thinking right now? And then to try to think back and restep your thoughts over and over again. Like your thoughts never stop. It’s just you and your thoughts all alone. They can’t stop unless you’re dead. 

(2:17) **thats so dark tho**

(2:17) never thought of that? 

(2:18) **no not ever**

(2:19) man youre so young 

(2:20) **geez only by 2 years old man**

(2:21) ;P 

(2:22) **hahaha. I think im gonna sleep now**

(2:23) Okay i’ll let you go. Sweet dreams Robbe. I’m glad you texted the wrong number.

  
(2:26) **me too. Goodnight sander**

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sobbe fic I'm so happy :p  
> I love wrong number AUs and I love Robbe and Sander so here we are.


End file.
